End of the Day
by kirashiki
Summary: Follow the journey of an awkward teen Rick as he overcomes the challenges of high school. He will experience true friendship and love for the first time. (This fanfiction will contain multiple flashbacks throughout.)
1. Chapter 1

Last night I asked if anyone was interested in another teen fix and you guys said yes, so to everyone who wanted it, here it is!

 **Trigger warning: mentions of suicide.**

...

The pace his feet moved quickened with every step he took, the wind whisked past him whistling in his ear, the growing drops of rain fell atop his head.

His pace quickened until he was no longer walking but lightly jogging instead.

Ten minutes and he was soaking wet and practically gasping for air. Not being one for doing anything more active than opening his study book or walking the dog, he was exhausted.

Pulling the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and dried his feet at the welcome mat.

He shivered a bit, while it wasn't necessarily cold out, being soaked had a way of giving one the shivers.

He shook his head side to side hoping to rid his dark hair of the water.

He was greeted by his dog, Bruno, who seemed to be quite eager that he was back. He smiled and kneeled in front of the dog giving him a loving pat.

Bruno truly was his best friend. The other kids at school usually avoided him, he couldn't understand why.

He really wanted to be accepted and liked by his peers. He wanted to have a group of friends to walk home with, he wanted to play at recess too but his crippling social anxiety wouldn't allow him to mingle with the other kids like he wanted.

At school, he would smile at the other kids as a form of communication but they always did the same thing, frowned and looked at him like he was some gross weirdo.

In fact, he knew they thought of him as the weird nerdy kid, he'd overheard a conversation between a group of girls and none of them had anything nice to say about him.

Actually, one of the girls Maggie Greene, who lived in his neighborhood had something good to say. * _"that's not nice to say about someone, he's not bad, he's just shy."_ *.

Her statement was said in defense of what his crush Lori had said. * _"He's So annoyingly lame, how can someone be so creepy? He smiles at me everyday. He has a pizza face and weird hair."_ *

All the girls except Maggie laughed at his expense.

That really hurt his feelings but be still smiled at them later that day. He just wanted to be friends. He couldn't help the way he looked and he didn't think he should be hated for it. And was his hair weird? His mom told him it was beautiful.

The 13 year old was snapped back to reality when Bruno kept whining. The kid frown at his bestfriend, he never whined unless he wanted to show him something.

He lifted from his kneeled position and followed a whining Bruno. When they reached the bathroom door, Bruno scratched at it repeatedly, almost urgently.

Not even five seconds later, he saw water spilling from under the door and began to panic. He knocked on the door while Bruno continued scratching.

There was no answer so the kid turned the knob cautiously and cracked the door.

"Mom?" He called.

He opened the door wider when there wasn't a response.

He jumped back in shock when he saw the scene before him. He stumbled and fell on the floor right outside the door.  
He rubbed his eyes fervently hoping they were playing tricks on him but when he opened them once again, nothing had changed.

The young boy screamed loudly unable to take his eyes away from the horror.

Bruno barked loudly and he was frozen in place.

...

"Somebody go talk to the kid, he's been sitting in that exact spot for two whole hours."

"Did you expect anything less? He came home from school to find his mother in the tub with her wrists slit. I'd say that's pretty traumatizing."

"Yeah, I can't imagine what he's going through. Looks like an awkward kid too. " he was nudged by one of his fellow officers but he just shrugged. "C'mon look at him. He isn't even crying, just staring into space."

"Don't be a dick, let him grieve his way. He's most likely still indenial at this point. I'll go over and speak to him."

The older man walked cautiously over to where the boy was sitting in one of the chairs at the station and kneeled down so that they were face to face.

"Hey son, how are you holding up?" The officer said.

Slowly, the boys eyes met his and he asked in a shaky voice. "Am I in trouble? "  
The officer's heart shattered for the kid.

He shook his head no.

"You're not in trouble son, my name is Officer Herschel Greene. I knew your mother very well."

The kid nodded. "I know you." He whispered. "Maggie's dad."

"That's right!" Herschel smiled softly. "Is my girl one of your good friends?"

"I don't have friends at school. I have one friend. Where is he? My dog Bruno?"

Herschel turned to glare at the officers behind him and they all shrugged. No one mentioned that there was a dog in the house.

"Don't worry kiddo. Bruno will be okay."

From the looks of it, the kid had reached his word limit for the day and went back to staring into space.

Officer Herschel got up and returned to his fellow officers.

"Is his father coming anytime soon?" Herschel whispered to one of them."

"Well... He says to let the system handle it."

Herschel frowned. "Just like that? He's handing his child to the system? Does he know how hard it is for those kids?"

"I guess he doesn't care. He didn't exactly sound inviting. The kid might be better off in the system."

"Have you tried any other relatives?"

"His grandparents on his mother's side live in one of those old folk homes and the other grandparents seem about as friendly as their son. Apple ain't fall far from the asshole tree."

Herschel sighed. "Try again in the morning, for now I can take him with me. His mom was a good friend of mine, she would want me to do this for her." He paused to gather his thoughts then said. "Did she leave a note?" The pain was evident in his voice.

It was no secret that Gina Hunt, formerly Gina Grimes, was severely depressed but it was still shocking when they received a call from her child claiming he found her in a very unfortunate and heartbreaking position.

Taking the boy home with him was the least officer Greene could do for both the child and his late friend.

Officer Greene took a deep breath before walking back over to the boy and said. "We can't get in touch with your father so you'll have to come with me for tonight until we can reach him. Is that okay son?"

"Can Bruno come too?" He asked while staring straight ahead.

"Of course he can. We can go get him and anything you need before we head to my house okay?"

The boy nodded.

...

Walking through the house, the found boy entered his room and stuffed some clothes and shoes into his backpack while Officer Greene lifted Bruno' s bag of dog food to the car.

The boy walked past the bathroom and stared at the closed door. Tears filled his eyes as he inched closer to the door.

As he turned the knob, Officer Greene's voice boomed from behind him. "Don't!" It was more of a panicked yell rather than an angry yell but either way, it stunned the young boy causing him to flinch and tense up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that you shouldn't look in there, it'll remind you of what happened." He sighed

"Did she hate me?" He asked while still facing the door.

"No. She loved you, everything she did was for you."

"Then why did she leave me."

"Son... it's hard to explain, one day when you're older... maybe you'll understand."

...

The now 17 year old boy checked his backpack one final time making sure he didn't forget anything.

First days of school were always hard. After a summer of doing absolutely nothing educational, it was like you got a lot more forgetful. Amazing how only three months away could do that.

Notebooks, folders, 3 ring binder, pencils, pens, highlighters, and a calculator.

He nodded his head. Yep, this was everything, he swung the bookbag over his back and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Over the years he grew taller and his hair was less, what the mean kids would call, awkward, his face was clear of any spots and bumps unlike in the past. He started growing into his looks some time ago but over this summer was the real change.

"Wow, bro, you've gotten really handsome over the summer. Wooo look at you! I think you've officially passed your awkward phase. Took you long enough." She slapped his arm.

He smirked slightly. " You see me everyday Margaret, don't act so surprised."

She secured her arms around his neck playfully choking him. "What did I say about calling my by my full name asshole!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He tapped his hand against her arm signaling he was tapping out.

"That's what I thought." She stood tall with her hands on her hips.

"What I meant to say was, Margaret Mae Green-"

He took off running when she started chasing him.

Beth watched the both of them with a smile as she fixed her bow atop her head. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Unlike her older sister Maggie, she loved that uniforms were , as of this year, mandatory. Maggie said uniforms were lame but Beth thought they were cute- she'd always wanted to wear one and she loved the way it made her look.

"Who wants to wear a skirt everyday? Why do we * _have_ * to wear a skirt? Because we're girls? Last year we couldn't even wear leggings because they would * _"distract the male students."_ * That's so sexist but now we're being forced to wear these tiny ass thot skirts? Damn they're lucky my legs are flawless. " Maggie ranted when she found out they would be wearing uniforms.

Beth laughed as she thought of her older sister.

"Bethy, it's time to go. Get your brother and sister. I'll be in the car."

"Ok daddy."

Beth put both her hands around her mouth imitating a megaphone and shouted. "Margaret! Richard! Time to go!"

Her siblings were still chasing each other around but froze when they heard her call.

"Don't call me that!" They both said in annoyed tones.

"Oh whatever, daddy's ready to go. Let's go kids."

"Beth you're the youngest one." Maggie said with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, freshman." Rick joined in on the teasing.

"Hey I'm excited for my first day of high school. Look how cute I am in this uniform!" She did a little twirl. Maggie stared at her in disgust of her cuteness, Rick just snorted.

...

They walked into the school and saw a bunch of familiar faces. Of course they'd expected it. Pretty much everyone knew everyone.

Maggie saw her friends and smiled then happily waved to them.

She rested her arms over both Rick and Beth's shoulders and said. "Listen up guys, I want both of you to do something for me ok? Rick, please get a girlfriend or for the love of God try and make some friends okay? There's a lot of nice people here. And Beth..." Maggie closed her eyes while she sighed. "Just don't cry on your first day, people will remember it. Now my friends are coming over here, don't do anything to embarrass me."

"Hi Maggie." Lori waved observing the two with Maggie. "Wow Beth! Is that you? You've gotten so big, you're all grown up. Beth gave her signature southern bell soft giggle with a smile that melted hearts.

"And wow... Rick..." her cheeks tinted to a pinkish hue. She bit her bottom lip looking down at her feet whist pushing a lose piece of hair behind her ear. "It's nice to see you Rick."

Rick looked her up and down with a confused expression on his face. Lori rarely spoke to him. In fact, she was rather mean to him. He always thought she was really pretty- he had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, but he always heard her mocking him behind his back. Calling him tumbleweed or pizza face. Ever since he moved in with the Greenes she would always make sure to say these things when Maggie wasn't around so she thought the insults and teasing had stopped long ago, it had not.

Rick just scoffed.

Maggie nudged him.

"What?"

"Lori is flirting with you can't you tell?" She whispered in his ear.

"Catch you later sis." He said to Maggie with a playful shove.

"Later sis." He said to Beth giving her a kiss on the forehead. He didn't horse play with Beth like he did with maggie. Both he and Maggie were overprotective of her.

Beth waved sweetly. "See you at home."

"Bye Richard!" Maggie yelled down the hall when he was a decent distance away.

He just snickered as he walked away shaking his head.

"Classic Maggie. " he laughed to himself.

"Excuse me."

He turned to see a girl he'd never seen before.

"Hi, I don't mean to bother you but do you know where this is?" She said pointing to a room 204 that was listed on her schedule.

"Yeah, I'm headed there now."

"Oh, then um... can I just follow you there?"

He didn't know who this girl was, she had to be new. She couldn't be a freshman based on the classes listed on her schedule. Maybe a transfer student.

She wore thigh high socks with her uniform skirt and a graphic tee under her uniform shirt which was opened and her curly fro was impressive to say the least. She had multiple bangles on each arm and a spiked choker.

Clearly this girl wasn't from around here. She was too flashy but in a cute, charming way.

Compared to her, everyone else looked bland and boring.

Rick smiked to himself.

"Can I?"

"Huh?" He said coming back to his senses.

"Walk with you?" She reminded.

"Oh! Right... sure. Follow me."

...

 _So there will be glimpses of the past to show more of what happened when Rick first started living with the Greene's and how he became more comfortable socializing. Dont expect those flashbacks in c2 tho. He'll still be awkward but he has grown a lot and the future chapters will show that._

 _Also, as you know, I have a few stories I am currently updating that are almost complete and the updates for this one won't be as frequent as those until I finish those first. Again, thank you for the support!_


	2. Chapter 2

He knew the teacher was speaking but he could quite hear what it was that she was saying, something else held his full attention, or I suppose, _someone_. She quietly followed him to class that morning and didn't really speak much. She hasn't even told him her name, he couldn't feel any type if way about that because he too hadn't introduced himself.

When they made it to room 204, she smiled at him and said a quiet "thanks" and that was all. He didn't know why he was expecting her to take a seat near him but she hadn't, he took a seat all the way in the back to avoid constantly being called on and she took a seat in the very front.

The desk directly in front of the teacher's in fact. So far she had raised her hand to every single question the teacher asked and answered them all correctly.

So she was smart, that meant they had atleast one thing in common.

She was so pretty... he could only see the back of her head but still, she was pretty. He lifted his elbow to his desk and rested his chin in his hand while smiling softly at her.

"...Grimes..."

He was still in a daze. She was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Richard Grimes."

He wondered what her name was. He bet it was something pretty.

"Mr. Grimes!" The teacher shouted pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He said embarrassed that he was caught in a daze.

Everyone laughed at him.

The pretty girl whose name he had yet to discover put her hand against her mouth to cover her soft giggles before she turned back around facing the blackboard.

Jesus. Even her laugh was pretty.

"Rick, read the next passage."

Rick swallowed hard before be started stuttering his way through the small passage, it wasn't that he didn't know how to read, he did. He was just still a little nervous at doing so aloud infront of a class of nearly twenty-five other students.

He heard the girl behind him snicker and call him illiterate. The others in the class soon joined in the laugh fest and he wanted to bury himself and disappear. How embarrassing.

"Excuse me! I believe he's trying to read. Some of us are actually paying attention." The pretty girl said.

Somehow, her outburst caused them all to stop laughing, she sure shut them up. Beautiful and confident.

 _I think I'm in love_ he thought as he stares lovingly at her.

"Um..." she cleared her throat. "You can continue."

 _Oh_ Rick straightened in his seat and finished reading the passage with more confidence than before. He took a deep breath when he was done and hoped he wouldn't be called on to read again.

Rick followed along as the different students read paragraph after paragraph until he was, unfortunately, called on again.

The girl behind him snickered before he even began and he tries his best to ignore her but the truth was he was always embarrassed about having to read aloud. Reading to himself was different because he didn't have to worry about who was listening and if he was meeting their expectations. It was just him. Moments like this put his nerves on edge.

Again, he stuttered and stumbled through some words but ultimately he did a better job than he normally would. When he looked up, the pretty girl was staring at him. She gave him a thumbs up and a small smile before turning around.

Rick felt his heart flutter in a way it never had before.

The bell sounded dismissing them and he tried to muster up the confidence to start a conversation with her. He didn't want it to be awkwardly silent between them like it was earlier when she asked for directions.

And since she was new, according to her self introduction in class, he could be her first friend. He didn't really need to be told she wasn't from KC, he could tell by looking at the way she dressed and the lack of that typical accent. He wanted to get to her first before she was corrupted by the many toxic teens attending this school.

Instead of speaking up, like a normal person, he tapped her shoulder from behind her causing her to flinch. It was slight, but he noticed.

"I didn't mean to scare you...sorry."

She shifted the books she was holding and shook her head. "It's cool."

"I'm Rick by the way..." He introduced awkwardly.

"I'm Michonne. "

Michonne. He could've never guessed her name if she hadn't told him. It was beautiful and fit her perfectly. It was like she owned that name and it was hers and hers only.

"It's nice to meet you." Rick lifted his right hand to give her a handshake but she looked down at the stack of books in her arms and one of her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh, your hands are full." He laughed awkwardly. "Thanks for sticking up for me in class."

"Are those guys always like that? I prayed that I wouldn't end up in the class full of jokesters and clowns but I guess I didn't pray hard enough."

She laughed and Rick laughed too, not because what she said was necessarily funny, but because he'd hoped for the same thing to no avail.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Oh, you're really forward huh?" She giggled. He was actually anything * _but_ * forward, there was just something about her.

"Just thought after what you did for me in class I shouldn't keep that compliment from you- it's true though. Your smile is..." he nodded his head. "gorgeous."

She turned her head to the left and giggled. "Thank you. Your smile is nice too and hey, don't let those idiots get you down ok? I should head to my next class. If you see me around the halls don't be a stranger ok?"

"Ok." He nodded.

But he wasn't honest. He saw her a few more times that day and he hadn't approached her because he didn't know what to say. What if his conversation was boring? He didn't want her to get bored with him on the first day. She was already way too cool for him, well that's what he thought.

His confidence wasn't the best but he felt comfortable talking to her He didn't want to lose that immediate connection by scaring her away because she was boring.

At the moment, he was looking for his two sisters to walk home. They got a tide to school nut since Herschel was a working man, they had to walk home.

Soon enough he ran into Michonne instead of his sisters.

She held her books with one hand this time so that she could wave at him. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers while walking towards him.

"I haven't seen you since this morning I was looking for you. I got lost on my way to my sixth hour and it was so embarrassing." She laughed.

He laughed nervously thinking of what to say but before he could say anything he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

"Richard!"

It was Maggie.

Michonne watched the two with an awkward smile.

"Girlfriend?" Michonne mouthed and he shook his head with a disgusted look on his face causing her to snicker.

Maggie then looked over his shoulder and saw that she obviously interrupted something.

"Oh I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Maggie, you're new?"

"Yes, I moved here recently. I'm Michonne. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for Maggie to shake it and she did.

Rick looked at her with an amused smile and she shrugged her shoulders then asked. "What?"

"My sister gets a handshake, but I get a nod?"

Michonne covered her mouth to laugh. He noticed she did that a lot and it made him smile.

"My hands were full!" She defended.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses..."

Then she did it... that thing where girls pushed their hair behind their ear whilst smiling sweetly- if he didn't think she could get any cuter, he was wrong.

His eyes followed her as a smile formed on his face.

She held her hand out to give him his handshake he seemed to want so bad and he eagerly took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Happy?" She teased.

If his smile indicated anything, then he was very happy.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Maggie's very annoying friends walking over. His smile vanished and Michonne noticed, she followed his eyes to see the girls she met earlier that day. She waved with a smile. They seemed like the popular cheerleader type that you saw in movies but they were nice to her earlier.

The girls smiled and waved back.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow Rick... would it be too forward to say you're my first friend?"

"Not at all..."

"Okay, see you tomorrow f _riend_." She turned to leave but Rick shouted. "Wait!"

She turned back around to him and he said nervously. "C-can I have your number? I-i mean friends have each other's numbers right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

She pulled a pen, and an index card from her backpack and wrote her number on it with a smiley face.

"Here." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said smiling down at the paper. "See you."

When Michonne was far away enough Maggie said.

"I can't believe how smooth you were! I mean, you still need work but wow, she's into you, I'm a girl so I can tell. Good job!"

"Good job on what?" Lori said when she was close enough.

"Nothing." Rick said before Maggie could answer her. He didn't want her to know his business.

Maggie took his hint and said, "Yeah, nothing just teasing."

"Where the heck is Beth?" Rick questioned lowly. Now that Michonne was gone, and the cheerleaders from hell were here, he wanted to get the heck out of this place.

"So Maggie, Rick, you guys want to go to that new diner? I went yesterday and oh my god, that was the best burger I ever had."

"Jessie you say that about everything new that you try!" Maggie laughed then imitated the blondes whiney voice, "that was the best!"

Rick laughed.

"Shut up Maggie! You're so mean!" She whined. "So? Diner or not?"

"Heck yeah, I'm starving." Said Beth who just walked up to the group.

Rick sighed because he was going to say no but since he * _was_ * hungry, why the hell not?

"Okay..."

"Yay!" Jessie cheered and Lori eyed him with a smile.

"To the diner!" Beth giggled.

...

The girls literally talked loud as fuck the whole way there and Rick could only think that this damn burger better be worth it or he was strangling someone.

The door chimed when they entered it and immediately, a mix of delicious smells attacked his nose.

If the food tasted as good as it smelled then it would be fantastic.

"Isn't that the new girl?" Lori asked.

"It is..." Jessie said.

He looked around until he saw that it was indeed her. She was with some other girl with long curly hair and caramel skin complexion. She too was pretty but his eyes only fixated on Michonne.

Chelle gasped and said, "they're holding hands."

"Well she's in my third hour and Shane was blatantly flirting with her and she seemed disgusted, I should have known she was a lesbian."

"We can't be nice to her anymore or people with think we're like that too."

"Oh come on, that's not fair. Don't make her an outcast because of this. You guys are acting like bigots." Maggie rolled her eyes at them. She was usually the one to do the educating in their circle. They lived in a small town and people said very stupid and very insensitive things all the time. It was her absolute least favorite thing about Kings County.

"She's cute, I like the way she dressed her uniform up with her personality. I saw her earlier today in the hall." Beth added.

Rick just observed the two girls and said, "Just because they're holding hands doesn't make them lesbians and even if they are, don't go spreading rumors about her, they might not want people at school to know."

"I hold Maggie's hand all the time. " Beth said and Maggie nodded.

"Look how they're smiling though, they look like a couple to me." Lori said.

Beth sighed. Her sister really needed better friends. Preferably ones that weren't ignorant.

"If they didn't want people to draw their own conclusions, then they shouldn't be holding hands in public. " Chelle said as she snapped a picture.

She didn't know the flash was on and both girls turned around to see where the flash go off.

Michonne had an annoyed look on her face until she spotted him then waved with her smile appearing. She whispered something in the other girl's ear and her brows rose a great deal. She too started looking at Rick then she nudged Michonne.

Michonne walked over to him smiling still. "Are you following me?" She playfully asked.

Lori scoffed and answered before he could say anything. "As if girl, we don't want to be seen with you. People will think we're like _that._

"Like what?" Michonne frowned.

"Lori!" Maggie gasped.

Disappointment washed over Michonne's features. Those girls had been so nice to her. Especially the dark haired ringleader who just told her to fuck off. Not in those exact words of course, but that's what it felt like.

"Oh... I thought..." She looked to Rick for him to help her out and he fixed his mouth to say something but the girl she was with earlier overheard them and came over with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck did you just say to my sister?"

"It's ok Sasha." She said grabbing her arm pulling her away.

"No, who are these girls Michonne? Don't let them talk to you like that." She said looking at Michonne, her face turned fierce when she looked at Lori. "Watch your mouth when you talk to my sister and you" she poked Rick. "Grow some balls, you like my sister right? Take up for her."

"Sasha stop."

"Don't touch my brother." Maggie crossed her arms.

Jessie laughed and said. "Rick doesn't like your sister. Did she tell you that? Oh my god how arrogant!" The girls laughed.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you kids to leave, you are making entirely too much noise and our customers are trying to enjoy themselves. Come back when you've calmed down."

Once they were all out the building, the bickering continued he looked at Michonne and she had her head face downward but he could tell she was angry and embarassed.

"New girl. Why did you tell your sister Rick liked you? I mean that's ridiculous."

"I didn't..." She shook her head, "I just said I think.."

"Why would you think that?" Chelle laughed and that finally did it Michonne said calmly. "Get the hell out of my face."

Michonne had a habit of crying when she was upset- they were angry tears. A sign of her angry tears usually meant a fight was on the horizon. If Sasha saw her sister cry she went into instant attack mode, she didn't care who it was.

But this time, someone else stepped up and she didn't have to.

"Who the hell are you guys to speak for me?!" Rick roared.

This was new. He usually only spoke to his sisters and even they never heard him shout. Raise his voice sure, but * _shout_ *? This was new.

Rick walked to her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, he then dried her tears with his thumb. "I do like you." Rick admitted. "You hear me? I do. So don't cry- They're just jealous. You're the prettiest, smartest, most interesting one here and they're jealous."

"Excuse me! Rick what are you doing?" Lori asked with a frown.

He ignored her to continuing tending to Michonne.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Beautiful actually."

She bit her bottom lip to suppress her smile, it was subtle but he noticed it.

Sasha walked to Maggie and said, "I'm sorry about poking your brother."

"No, I'm sorry for getting mad about it. I would have done worse if I were you and Beth were Michonne. I'm real protective over them. I get it but I had to be on his side you know?"

"I definately know. She's my little sister and as you can see she's not confrontational, she's not a punk or nothing but I do the fighting for me and her. I don't like her to get her hands dirty." Sasha laughed.

"Truce?"

"Truce. I'm Sasha."

"Maggie, and this is Beth. I take it you don't care to learn their names." She said referring to Lori, Jessie and Chelle."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Girl..."

Maggie and Beth laughed.

This girl was cool, she could tell right away that she wouldn't have to warm up to her. They were going to be quick friends.

"Let's go girls." Lori huffed. And stomped away.

"Why are you friends with them? Both of you seem nice but they seem like they crawled up from hell."

"Here in KC everyone knows everyone and we're all pretty much friends. I guess they're just familiar."

"Well you can do better, find you some better friends. I met a girl earlier at school and she seemed cool. Chick named Rosita. Maybe we can start a new friends group. Me, you, Rosita. Our little sisters can be included I guess..."

"Look at those two." Beth smiled looking at Rick and Michonne.

They were both laughing and smiling and whispering things only they could here.

Sasha wore an amused smile when she saw how they were hitting it on. It was only the first day of school and her shy little sister found a guy before she did.

"Rick's never been like this with a girl. He's usually too shy to say anything to them."

"Michonne is the same way..." Sasha said then switched the subject. "They said to come back when we calmed down. I'm calm now, y'all want some burgers?"

"That's literally all I want!" Beth said.

"Let's go back in."

Rick held Michonne's hand and entered the diner together.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Rick dreamt of Michonne that night, not in a provocative way, it was completely innocent. He dreamt of her pretty smile and it was one of his best sleeps in a while. How could he be sure that she was human and not actually an angel sent there just for him?

Rick smiled through his whole shower and still still once he was completely ready. He was ready a while half hour early and regretted it because he had to wait for Maggie and Beth who were taking longer than usual today.

He was excited for school. He just wanted to see her again.

He tapped his hand impatiently against the kitchen table as he waited for his sisters to appear.

"What's got you all jittery son?" Herschel asked from behind the newspaper.

"Nothing, just ready to go to school already."

"You that eager to learn?"

"Uh..."

Herschel bellowed with laughter.

"If it ain't the learning you're waiting to get to, it must be a pretty girl. You met a pretty girl already?"

Rick cheeks tinted pink and he embarrassingly turned away from Officer Greene.

"Just be careful son. A girlfriend is a lot of responsibility.

"She isn't my girlfriend. I think she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen but she isn't my girlfriend. I want her to be... sometime in the future maybe." He muttered.

Maggie finally came downstairs followed by Beth who claimed they took long because Maggie was helping her with her two braids that seemed to keep coming a lose.

* _finally_ *

"Day two kiddos." Beth said loudly.

Rick just snickered at her.

He was happy that she seemed to be enjoying her school year so far bit he predicted that enthusiasm she had would fade by week three.  
...

Michonne was late for class and she apologized to the teacher profusely. She looked disappointed when she realized her desk from the previous day was being occupied by another student. Since they didn't have assigned seats yet, so she could only blame herself for not showing up early enough to get the seat.

She scanned the room for an empty desk and smiled when she saw one behind Rick.

She sat there quietly as to not disturb the lesson being taught.

When she settled in her seat she tapped Rick lightly causing him to turn and smile at her.

She waved to him with a smile of her own. She then pulled out her phone to send him a text since they weren't allowed to talk during a lesson.

* _"I got lost again that's why I'm late lol"_ *

* _"haha you're cute but your memory sucks."_ *

* _"It does not! I've only been in this class once! This school is confusing."_ *

* _"sure, if you say so."_ *

* _"I do say so. Oh yeah my sister said she likes you. You have the seal of approval from the world's most nitpicky sister ever. Congrats."_ *

* _"Well I guess I'm lucky to be approved then. I like how you're wearing your hair today. You look like Minnie mouse. It's cute."_ *

Michonne reached up to touch one of her curly buns and giggled loudly. * _Minnie mouse_ *

"Excuse Me! You are interrupting my lesson. Come to the front of the room."

Michonne's eyes widened and she stood slowly and nervously.

She walked to the front of the class with all eyes on her.

"Would you like to share what is so funny Miss Anthony?" The teacher asked.

Michonne just stared with her eyes downcast not knowing what to say.

"I'm talking to you."

"Nothing was funny..."

"Then why were you laughing."

"It won't happen again."

"That's not what I asked you. Give me the phone, I want to see what was funny."

Michonne shook her head.

"I can't let you browse my phone, I'll have you know that that's actually an invasion of my privacy."

The class was stunned that she just told the teacher no, not in a bratty teen way but in a sophisticated and almost professional way.

"Miss Anthony, I have a certain way of doing things and I thank you for allowing me to demonstrate that since you are the first one to step out of line. If you students have not heard, I like to make phone calls to parents for class disturbances and if those disturbances proceed, I will be making a home visit. Now miss Anthony, what is your mother's cellular phone number?"

Michonne's eyes pleaded with the woman to give her a second chance but she was not having it.

Michonne caved and gave the teacher her mother's number.

"Hello, Yes , this is and your daughter Michonne Anthony caused a disturbance in my class."

"Where is she?"

Michonne was horrified when she heard her mom's voice loud and clear. She was on speakerphone. This had to be the world's most petty teacher. Not only did she call your parents but she also put it on speakerphone for the whole entire class to hear.

"She's standing right next to me ma'am."

"Ok... so why exactly are you calling me? "  
"I actually attempted to take her phone from her and she refused to hand it over."

"I paid $800 for that phone, she sure as hell betta not gave it to you."

Michonne facepalmed and the class burst out in laughter at the teachers expense. Her tactic to embarrass Michonne was seeming to only embarrass herself.

"Am I on speakerphone? Are those kids laughing I hear in the background? Hiiiii students! How y'all doing?"

"Good!" They all answered in sync.

"Are y'all being nice to my angel?"

"Yes!"

Michonne shook her head before smiling.

"Is she being nice in return?"

"Yes!"

" I would like to know how you are going to discipline your child."

"I'll tell you what , you better let me worry about how I raise my well behaved, straight A student of a daughter. I got this, my kids are doing just fine and you better take me off speakerphone before those kids hear you get your feelings hurt. Don't try to put my baby on blast like she's some kind of trouble child. Don't call me again with this nonsense."

"Well would you prefer a house visit?"

"Come to my house if you want to."

"Ohhhh" The students instigated.

ended the call before it could escalate further and then turned to Michonne and said. "Take your seat and don't interrupt me again."

...

After class everyone told Michonne how cool her mom was and how she was lucky to have a cool mom that trusted her.

In all truth she had never given her a reason not to trust her. She did as she was told and never lied to her. If she wanted to go somewhere with friends, she would always tell her mother where they planned to go and who would be there.

She was honest with her mom and that earned her irrefutable trust.

Both she and Sasha made good grades and even better decisions. Their mom considered herself to be the lucky ones.

* _"If you give your kids the space to be free spirited they'll turn out just fine."_ * is what she would always say. * _"I know too many people who were strict on their kids and their kids grew up to wild the hell out as soon as they left home, not my kids. My girls are gone be just right."_ *

Michonne laughed at how in love her entire first hour class was in love with her mom.

"Everyone is in love with your mom." Rick laughed .

"I know, it's crazy."

"Ugh." Rick groaned when he saw Lori animatedly telling Jessie a story.

"What is her deal? Is she your ex or something?"

"No way. I used to have a crush on her though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a dumb little kid."

"Aww..." She laughed. " I don't believe that to be true."

"Seriously, I was. She used to make fun of me but I still smiled at her everyday... It wasn't easy for me to make friends. It still isn't but then I really wanted to have friends now I don't really care."

"When you say she made fun of you... was it like in a teasing way? Maybe she liked you too."

"No. Her disgust for me was written all over her face. I disgusted her and now she flirts with me and bats her lashes my way. It pisses me off because this is the same girl who called me tumbleweed and pizza face."

"Wow, what a bitch."

Rick scoffed. "Tell me about it."

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya."

...

Michonne poked her head around the corner to see if she spotted his familiar face, when she didn't she went into other direction to give tgat hall a look. He was still nowhere to be found. Why the hell did she keep getting confused, she was usually good with remembering the layouts to her schools but this one was different.

Her old high school was at least two times bigger than this one but being so used to walking those halls, it was easier to memorize than these halls. It had to be some trick her mind was playing on her.

She turned another corner and finally caught aight of him. He was entering the gym with a brown paper bag.

She jogged over to him and tapped his arms when she was finally next to him.

"Hi." She waved again. It was really awkward to wave at him everytime she saw him but he found it quite enduring more than anything.

"What's in the bag?' She pointed to his brown bag and sat on the bleachers when he did.

"My lunch."

"Oh.." She nodded her head.

"Why don't you eat in the cafeteria? It's a lot more sanitary..."

"I don't have friends and if I sit with my sisters there's a possibility that the cheer squad from hell would linger around."

Michonne laughed into her hands and asked him,"well since I'm here with you instead of the cafeteria, can I have some?"

"You don't even know what's in the bag."

She shrugged. "Im starving, to be honest, I don't care what it is."

Rick pulled a s sandwich from the bag and ripped it in half and handed one half to her. He then laid his free hand between them and she thought he wanted to give her a five, so she did.

He laughed at her obliviousness.

"No silly. Give me your hand." He said in a soft voice.

Michonne places her hand in his and he linked their hands together and continued eating his lunch like his heart wasn't pounding five times as fast as usual.

They sat like this until the finished his lunch together.

...

Sasha watched her giddy little sister the whole walk home after they left the school and she couldn't help but laugh to herself at how her sister kept laughing and giggling to herself.

Her little sister never had a boyfriend before so she didn't know anything about boys, once upon a time she had a huge crush on this guy from her old school but since she didn't know how boys could be, she thought he liked her when in fact he only liked her as a friend.

It was the end of the second day at school and her naive little sister was practically head over heels for this boy. Sasha laughed with a shake of her head.

"Hey Sash..." Michonne turned to look at her sister who was lagging behind on their walk home.

"What?"

"What do you think of Rick?"

Sasha sighed and stomped her feet showing her annoyance.

"Little girl, how many times are you going to ask me that? I told you I approve. He seems a little awkward so I don't think I'll have to watch him too much. He shouldn't try anything inappropriate, as a matter of fact, I'll bet he's a little virgin just like you." She snickered.

Michonne gasped and smacked her on the arm.

"Seriously though Michonne, don't let your guard down just because he called you pretty. Please watch yourself and be careful. Boys this age only want one thing."

"I know but be seems genuine."

"I know choco and I think so too but don't be naive, is all I'm saying. Just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he wants you to be his girlfriend... Mike was the same way remember?"

Back at their school in Atlanta there was a boy named Michael and he was real sweet on Michonne. He complimented her everyday, walked her to class everyday, brought her lunch everyday, even walked her home often.

Although they never clarified what kind of relationship they had, Michonne assumed he was her boyfriend, she was crushed to find out that he only thought of her as a friend. She could not wrap her mind around how someone could do so much for someone then claim they only had platonic feelings for them.

They were on two completely different pages in two different books. Mike was ashamed when he discovered that he had hurt and embarrassed her but that still didn't change the way he felt, he was more into the cheerleader type, like Lori or Jessie. It was his preference and she shouldn't have been offended by it bit she was. What was wrong with being like her?

She wondered if Rick would turn out like that, but he wouldn't right? He already admitted that he liked her, but what if it was in the way you liked your friends.

Michonne frowned.

Sasha sighed again and wrapped her arm around Michonne's shoulders.

"Let's hurry, mom will wonder where we are."

Michonne nodded and mimicked her sister by wrapping her arm around her shoulder in a similar fashion.

...

As soon as they walked into their house, Sasha threw her bag to the floor not bothering hanging it up and ran towards the kitchen shouting, "Mom! Michonne has a boyfriend!" She laughed at Michonne's betrayed expression.

Her mother came around the corner wiping her hands on her apron with an amused smile on her face.

"Choco has a boyfriend?" She looked between her daughters.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" She denied.

"They held hands in the gym during lunch hour ma, I saw." Sasha whispered.

"Choco come here."

Michonne glared at Sasha who stuck her tongue out at her from behind her mother's back so that she wouldn't witness her teasing.

"What's his name?"

Michonne looked down at her fingers while they fidgeted and said, "I have homework!" She ran up the stairs escaping her pesky family.

She plopped down onto her bed flat on her face and squealed into the pillow.

She and Rick weren't a couple but the thought of it gave her a fuzzy feeling that was foreign to her. Sure she liked Mike but it was different that this.

Michonne rolled over into her back and covered her heated face.

Would he answer if she called? Or maybe he would prefer her to just text? She didn't know!

Her hand hoovered over the call button but she chickened out and put her phone of the charger and actually did start on her homework.

Studies first, then boys second.

... 


	4. Chapter 4

* _past_ *

He stared out the window located in the guest room of the Greene household aimlessly.

Slowly, he lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them.

He thought of the last words his mother said to him, he was ashamed to admit that he could not recall them.

Was it something about having a good day at school or something about how she loved him? His brain, no matter how hard he tried, could not recall.

She didn't deserve this, her last words to him should have been remembered.

The young boy knew that Officer Greene said one day he may be able to understand why his mother did what she did, but he didn't think he would ever be able to understand it.

Was she unhappy because of him? Was it because he was a frustrating child? She would never say that for him to hear but he knew she would think it ever so often, like when he refused to be involved in any sports teams. She wanted to be the type of mom who could meet her friends at sporting events and brag about how amazing her son was, same way the other KC mothers did.

But he was too afraid to be included in such things. No matter how much he wanted to be included he just couldn't.

He lifted his hands over his eyes and sobbed. If it was his fault, he was sorry, this isn't what he wanted for her.

"I'm sorry mom." His voice shook through his tears. "I was wrong, I'm so sorry." He let himself fall to the side until he was in fetal position on the floor.

Bruno, who had been quiet since arriving at the Greene's, cuddled up to his best friend and whined. The both of them grieving the woman who loved and raised them both.

To him, his mom seemed like a superhero, she did everything in her power to make him happy... He just wished she did the same for herself.

...

Rick went to the bathroom and bathed himself quickly then dressed himself. He gave Bruno a kiss on the forehead before descending down the stairs holding the straps to his bookbag tightly.

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Herschel, Maggie and Beth all stopped eating their breakfast to examine him.

"Son..." Herschel sighed. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked when he noticed how the young boy was dressed.

Clearly, he was dressed for school but Herschel shook his no.

"You don't have to rush back into things, take your time."

"I have to go to school. It is important. I can't miss school." He said almost robotically.

Maggie who still picked at her breakfast, frowned at her father. She always knew this kid was different but not this difderent. What kind of person went on with their lives after something so horrific occurred?

Beth was also stunned, but more than anything, she felt sorry for him.

"Rick, it's ok."

"I will go now." He excused himself before they could protest further.

Since the Greene house was so close to his own, he had no trouble navigating his way to school.

The news about his mother had made its rounds in the school and everyone whispered when he walked past.

For the most part, he ignored them but he will never forget the words he actually did hear.

They were the words spoken from her mouth.

Such a nasty mouth on such a pretty girl. She was rotten on the inside and anytime he even thought of thinking of her more than anything but a deranged monster, he would remember those words she spoke so cruely.

"Can you blame her? If my son came out as slow and ugly as him, I would kill myself too."

He knew she was probably being dramatic to amuse her friends or perhaps she was trying to be funny, but he didn't find those words to be funny. He found them to be extremely hurtful and cruel. He wished he hadn't heard it.

It hurt even more when all her friends laughed at it.

He spent the rest of the day wandering the halls aimlessly.

Once the end of the school day approached, he realized that Officer Greene was right, he shouldn't have been here, it was too soon.

...

"We tried with his father again, his answer remains the same. What should we do? You can't just let him crash at your place indefinately, that's not your child sir. Unless, I mean if you feel that strongly about it, you could adopt him. His mom was like family to you back in the day, remember? It wouldn't be strange that you wanted to honor her by protecting her everything."

"Adoption?" Greene asked.

"Think about it sir, I think this will be good for you and the kid too. The girls will have something to take their minds off of Catherine's passing. Those kids can bond over what they lost."

"... I will think about it."

...

* _Present_ *

Rick rolled out of the bed and grabbed his phone to open the calender app.

He sighed when he realized what day it was. He should've know there was a reason that he wasn't feeling well. He should've been up and ready by now.

He drug his feet across the floor and stepped into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Beth jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Without waiting for a response she yelled. "Daddy said hurry up Rick! Me and Maggie are waiting to leave!"

He didn't hear exactly what she said over the running water, but he knew she must've been telling him to speed it up, so he did.

Thank God for uniforms, he would never have to waste time finding something to qear. He got dressed and slowly walked down the stairs.

He willed his legs to move faster but today, they were the boss of him.

Herschel wrapped his arm around his shoulder and said, "keep your head up son, look alive."

Rick attempted to smile at the man but it appeared as more of a grimace. Either way, he was thankful that Officer Greene was even bothering trying to comfort him.

...

His gloomy mood still hadn't passed as he took his seat at his desk. He was so wrapped up in his sadness that he didn't even notice Michonne waving at him.

She was seated in the desk behind him again.

Michonne frowned when he ignored her- cautiously, she tapped his back to get his attention.

He turned around and his face brightened a fraction when he finally did see her.

"Good morning." She said quietly as to not disturb the class, even though it hadn't started yet.

"Morning." He replied.

"You look a little down... you're okay right?"

Rick looked down at her hands which her fidgeting with the pencil on her desk, and shook his head.

Mrs. Thompson gave her a stern look and stated that all talking should cease as class was now officially starting.

"I hope everyone has read the short novel I sent home with you..."

There were various groans and complaints from students and she banged her pointer stick to the board to shut them up.

"If you did not read the novel you are quite unlucky as we will be having a pop quiz over the material. Everyone clear your desks. Take one sheet and pass it back." She said handing a large stack of papers to the first person in each row.

When Michonne's paper was passed to her she looked over the material and scoffed at how easy the questions were. She knew she was about to get her first A.

Whatever Rick was going through, she hoped it wouldn't affect his ability to think straight. She wanted him to do well too.

The test was lengthy but easy, thirty minutes later everyone was done with their quizzes, it only took Michonne fifteen to finish hers and that was only due to her strenuous proofreading.

Mrs. Thompson collected the remaining quizzes and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Alright kids, the last thirty minutes of class is free time. No yelling, talk amongst yourselves."

Michonne opened her mouth to talk to Rick but since she was behind him he didn't didn't notice, and he rested his head on his desk.

She frowned then awkwardly played it off as if she wasn't going to speak in the first place. Hopefully, no one noticed.

Instead of engaging in conversation with the other students, Michonne just listened and observed.

That is, until she was specifically called out.

"New girl, how you like it here so far?" The boy asked.

"Well I haven't been here long enough to form a true opinion yet. I guess I could say, so far so good?" She smiled.

The boy nodded then asked, "where did you come from?"

"I moved here from Atlanta..." She was hoping that his questions would cease as she did not want to play 20 questions with him.

"Who's the chick you were walking home with yesterday? I saw you when I was driving by."

"Oh... she's my sister."

"She's hot. You know, if y'all ever need a ride home, I'm your guy." The redhead boy said.

Michonne laughed nervously. "Um.. Ok I'll let her know you offered..."

The boy turned back to the others and began running his mouth again.

This guy obviously liked to hear the sound of his own voice. Michonne turned to pull out some work she had from other classes and began working on it.

...

Michonne waited outside the door for Rick, and he was the very last one to exit the class.

When he saw her waiting there for him she was smiling at him.

"You move so slowwww." She joked but he didn't humor her. Instead, his expression remained blank.

"Rick," she rested her hand on his arm. "What's the matter?"

"I... don't really want to talk about it, just let it go okay?"

"Okay... can I walk you to class?"

He looked at her with an arched brow and a slow smile crept onto his features. "You want to walk me to class?"

She nodded happily.

He chuckled softly. "You can barely find your own class."

She bit her bottom lip then laughed. "You're probably right, but I can try. What room is it again?"

Rick pulled his schedule from his folder and showed her.

"I actually know where that's at. Let's race there."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh come on." She slapped his arm. "Lets race. Loser owes the winner a favor."

"I am not racing you. " he shook his head but she ignored him.

"Three...two...one!" He surprised her when he actually took off running with her. She screamed and continued running as fast as she could.

By the time they made it to his class they were both breathing heavily grinning from ear to ear.

Her goal was to try and cheer him up anyway that she could, she seemed to have accomplished that goal and she was proud of herself.

He looked at her then laughed. "I beat you."

"Yeah." She said still breathing heavy. "So I owe you a favor..."

"You do..."

She nodded with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Rick wanted to tell her the only thing he wanted from her was for her to be his, officially. But he thought better of it. For one, it was too soon, they just met and two, she might not like him as anything other than a friend.

"I'll let you know when I think about it."

"Alright, that's fair enough... I'll see you later." She waved at him the walked off in the direction of her class.

...

When Rick's class ended, for the second time that day, Michonne was waiting for him. He never had anyone wait for him outside his class so it felt both weird and amazing. He finally had someone outside of his family that he looked forward to seeing everyday.

"Now what have I done to deserve seeing a pretty girl waiting outside my classroom for me?" He asked with a smile. He said it in a joking manner but he was actually quite serious, what had he done to deserve her?

"I'm going to walk you to all of your classes today because you're not feeling well, I can tell. That's what friends are for. So come on."

She held her hand out for him to grab it, and he did so without caring who saw.

They walked that way, hand in hand, until they reached his class.

Unfortunately for them, their peaceful bliss would soon be interrupted. Lori and her group of friends were hanging near the entrance of his class and they began whispering to each other when they say Rick and Michonne walking hand in hand.

"I guess you two are dating now." Chelle scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, now you don't have to be alone on such a sad day." Lori said looking him in the eye.

He clenched his jaw and instinctively squeezed Michonne's hand tighter.

Michonne looked between the two of them still unsure of what made today such a "sad" day.

Lori gasped while bring her hand to cover her mouth in an over exaggerated fashion, "Oh no!" She said dramatically. "Don't tell me she doesn't know?" She said, eyes wandering between the two in front of her. Lori knew her words would cause Michonne confusion and she was living for it.

"Know what?"

"Lori." Rick warned.

Lori sighed louder than necessary. "Rick, don't tell me your girlfriend doesn't know about your mother? You do trust her right? I mean everyone else knows that today is the anniversary of her death."

Michonne gasped and turned to look at Rick. She had no idea that he was going through something so heavy.

"It was the scandal that shook Kings County, who doesn't know about it. I remember it like it was yesterday, I still wonder what made her kil-"

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Maggie from behind her.

She walked up to Maggie with her arms crossed over her chest.

"M-Maggie..."

"What were you about to say?"

"I was just letting her know, she's his girlfriend, don't you think she should know about his most painful memory?"

"Unbelievable." Maggie shook her head. "Rick, go into your class."

Though he and Maggie were the same age, she treated him like a little brother and when they weren't joking around, he actually obeyed her without any complaints.

He was unable to meet Michonne's eyes but he spoke while looking at their intertwined fingers. "I'll see you later." He said before pulling his hand away from her and disappearing into the classroom.

"Lori, how long have you been tormenting him about this?"

"I wasn't, it's just that I know it's hard for him on this day." She then turned her eyes to look at Michonne. "And look at you, you didn't even know. You were probably so concerned trying to figure out why he was so down today. Well let me clear up the misunderstanding, it's the anniversary of the day his mother took her life. Rick was the one who found her that day. Messed up right? I know more about Rick than you ever will, so I'll say this once. ." Lori said in a threatening tone.

Maggie pushed Lori roughly into the lockers behind her and grabbed her uniform shirt and said through clenched teeth. "Lori, if you ever mention that day to my brother again, I swear to god I will end you."

Lori rolled her eyes at Maggie then turned her dark gaze back to Michonne. "Don't forget what I said, next time I won't use words."

"I'm not afraid of you." Michonne said defending herself. "You're telling me to back off? For what? So you can manipulate him into being yours? You're a sick bitch you know that? If you ever say anything to hurt Rick again, I don't even know what I'll do to you but believe me, it won't be nice." Michonne said as she glared at her. "And I won't be taking your warning serious, how could I? When the person giving the warning is such a joke? I have to get to class, I don't want to be late." She walked past the stunned group of girls holding her books tightly.

She praised herself in her head. Sasha would be quite proud of her.

Maggie smirked at her as she watched her walk away.

 _Good_ _job_ _Rick, you chose well._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aurthor's Note: Hi guys! Long time no see huh? Firstly, I would like to apologize, I have spoiled you guys with very frequent updates on my fics and now I feel bad that I_** ** _haven't updated in a bit. Let me say that this is not because I'm being lazy, but because I am so stressed and don't have the time to do it! Between work and/or someone needing me to do something for them, I have not had the time. Hell, I_** ** _haven't had the time to do shit for myself! I promise you though, I will be back with updates soon!_**

 ** _I'll start with this update since this has been written for a few days, just needed editing._**

 ** _So yeah, let's jump right in my loves._**

...

...

 ** _past_**

Rick sat in the middle of the carpeted floor in the room that was now his.

Once upon a time, it was just a guest room. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that in only a matter of weeks, he would be living with a family that wasn't his own.

Officer Greene told him that he was now apart of the Greene family- he now had two sisters and a father. A father that wanted him, unlike his own.

He didn't want to believe it and he knew Herschel would never tell him the truth, but he knew the reason he was here was because he was being abandoned by his old man.

This was all too confusing for his young mind to handle. How could he just go on pretending like everything was ok?

Family or no family, none of these changes erased the fact that his mother killed herself.

Nothing changed the fact that she, like his father, abandoned him.

He was angry with her.

Why wouldn't he be?

There was no way he could get used to living in someone else's home. This wasn't his house and these people weren't his family.

A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the door silently.

He gave no instructions to the person on the other side, he didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want to be here.

The person knocked again but this time, he heard whispering as well.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered... should we leave?" A voice whispered.

"No. Daddy says we have to try and make him comfortable, otherwise, he'll never be happy here."

"Okay, then knock again."

Her tiny hand balled up and knocked again, this time more fierce than the last.

Rick huffed and opened the door without saying a word to either of the girls who were officially his sisters.

He sat back down in the middle of the room and said nothing.

"We brought you dinner." Maggie said holding up his bowl of chilli."

"Yeah." Beth nodded happily. "We brought ours up too. We aren't supposed to eat upstairs, we can only eat at the table, but-"

"-we thought maybe you would want to eat in your room for a while... so we will be joining you." Maggie said finishing Beth's thoughts as she and Beth sat on the floor next to Rick. "Here." She slid his bowl in front of him.

Rick just stared at them both.

"Eat." Maggie ordered. "Stop starin' and just eat. We ain't stupid, we know you don't want our company but that's too bad."

"Daddy said we have to be kind to each other." Beth added.

"We won't give up on you, you're going through a hard time and we're going to help you. Whether you like it or not... it's what family is for."

Maybe he was wrong... maybe one day, he could see these people as his family...

 _ **PRESENT**_

When Michonne saw Rick sitting alone in the gym, her steps sped up so she could get to him quicker. All she could think about all day was what Lori revealed. His mother committed suicide and he was the one to find her body.

Jesus, she felt so bad for him.

She wrapped her arms around him when she reached him and laid her head on his back.

Rick closed his eyes savoring the feel of her comforting touch.

She didn't say anything, words would probably make him feel worse and not better so she stayed silent.

"You owe me a favor..." Rick said turning the moment somewhat awkward.

Michonne lifted her head from his back and loosened her arms allowing him to turn and face her.

"I know." She said in a whisper.

"Can I tell you what it is now?" He didn't care if it was too early. Hell, she was the one for him, he knew she was, so waiting would just be wasting time.

She nodded.

"I want... I w-want y-you to..." He couldn't do it.

He shook his head telling her to just forget he said anything.

"Tell me."

"Nevermind. Look, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Oh... okay." She said disappointed, he was running away from her.

...

Michonne didn't see Rick after school so she waited until she saw Maggie or Beth instead.

She didn't see any of them- she was annoyed to not have seen even one of them. When Sasha showed up at her side she asked what was wrong to which Michonne answered nothing.

They began walking home and Sasha kept talking to Michonne who in turn, would ask her what she said.

Clearly, her mind was preoccupied with something else, she couldn't even pay attention to what Sasha was saying.

"Lil girl, you better start listening to me or imma drag you up the sidewalk." Sasha joked.

Michonne rolled her eyes and stomped ahead with the smack of her lips.

"Now choco, you know damn well mama gave me permission to smack the mess outta you if you walk around all stank. You better watch that attitude."

"Leave me alone." Michonne said with a shaky voice.

Sasha's walk turn to a light jog until she caught up to Michonne.

She grabbed her arm and turned hee so that she could see her face.

"What's wrong choco? Why are you crying?"

Michonne was frustrated with herself. Truth was, she didn't know why she was crying. She shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears away aggressively.

"Aw come here." Sasha said pulling her sister to her so that she could cry to her heart's content.

Sasha stood with there patting her sister's back in the middle of the sidewalk. She shushed her and continued patting, her movements stopped when she heard someone call her name.

She turned to see Maggie and Beth waving at her with a stoic looking Rick beside them. Sasha returned their wave and waited for them to catch up.

"Is she ok?" Maggie nodded to Michonne who was still sniffling.

Rick looked over Maggie's shoulder trying to see what was wrong.

"I don't know." Sasha shrugged.

Rick walked cautiously over to her and rested his hand on her arm, same as she had done to him earlier.

"Hi." He offered.

"Hey..' She sniffed.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head, eyes not meeting his.

"You wanna tell me why you're crying?"

Michonne just shrugged.

She could faintly hear the conversation between his sisters and her sister in the background. She was focused on him only, so she began tuning their conversation out.

"I guess I'm just frustrated."

"Don't be." he said meaning to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at cheering people up. That seems to be your thing." He nudged her playfully. "I meant to thank you for that, by the way. You really did make me feel better." He paused then continued after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to find out about my mom that way, I didn't tell you because it's not really something I like to go around talking about."

"Don't explain yourself... I understand Rick, it's hard to talk about." Michonne shook her head, "Lori told me to stay away from you. She thinks you're hers..."

"Well I'm not..."

 _Ask her Rick!_ He screamed to himself internally.

"I'm not hers but..." He looked down to the concrete sidewalk. His confidence could still be improved "I could be yours..."

"Rick..." She was perplexed but at the same time almost expecting this development between them. Deep down, she was hoping for it.

"What are you saying?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... we could be together..." He suggested looking away from her. "If it's something that you'd want?" He mumbled the last part and she smiled that he wanted this. That he wanted her.

"Can you look at me?" She asked softly.

Slowly, his eyes found hers and she smiled at him- he smiled back at her wondering if her smile meant yes to being his.

"You want us to be together?"

Rick clenched his jaw tightly and nodded

Her smile widened and she took his hand in hers. "Okay."

Rick closed his eyes and released a relieved breath.

She giggled behind her free hand.

Sasha, Maggie and Beth watched them with smiles.

"Then it's official." She smiled. "That means you have to walk me home."

Sasha put her arms around Maggie and Beth and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey where are you going?" Michonne asked her.

"We're gonna get something to eat. Don't worry Choco, Rick has you." Sasha winked.

Michonne looked at Rick nervously. "I didn't think they would leave us alone."

"Nervous?" Rick asked shyly.

"N-no!" She defended with a stutter. "I'm not nervous! Besides, if you try anything, I'll kick your butt." She laughed.

"Noted." Rick chuckled softly. He looked down at their linked hands and felt his neck grow warm.

He was in total disbelief, he had a girlfriend. _Him_!

And she was a real, live, breathing girl. Not just any girl, a smart and beautiful girl.

Rick sighed contently and she turned to look at him.

"You good?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'm just, happy... and proud."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"So, why does your sister call you choco?"

Michonne blushed and thanked God that it wouldn't be very noticeable.

"Well, apparently, when I was a toddler, my mom introduced me to chocolate and after that she had a hard time getting me to eat anything else because all I wanted was chocolate. Mom says I threw a fit when she fed me anything other than chocolate."

Rick laughed heartily at her story.

"Hey it's her fault, she let me taste heaven then snatched it away from me!" She laughed.

"So I take it you still love chocolate?"

"Yes, you know those bigkat bars? Those are my absolute favorite! But there's so much sugar in them. I haven't eaten one in a while."

They enjoyed their conversation all the way until they reached her house. She was enjoying so much, that she hadn't realized that she was home so soon.

"I guess time flies when you're having a good time." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah.." he agreed with her. He looked down at the ground then back up at her. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Michonne swallowed hard and closed her eyes too. She was anticipating what would be their first kiss.

His lips almost touched hers when her mom came out the front door with a bag of garbage in her hand.

Hearing the door open, they both jumped away from each other swiftly.

"Choco, I know you ain't out here giving away kisses." Her mom rose her eyebrow and rested her hand on her cocked hip.

"N-no! I wasn't doing that!" She lied. "You should go." She whispered to Rick.

He nodded quickly then turned to leave but her mother called for him to come to her.

Slowly, and nervously, he walked over to her with his head facing the ground.

"Look at me." His eyes slowly lifted and he panicked when he felt the woman grip his chin turning his face from the left to the right- up then down.

"Hmmm..." She said as she released his face.

Michonne stood to the side horrified and unable to help.

Her mother turned to her with a stern expression on her face.

Her mother's back was to Rick so he couldn't see her expression.

A smile appeared on her face and she mouthed to her daughter. "Oh my god!"

Michonne frowned. Was that a good reaction or a bad one?

Sensing her daughter's confusion, the woman whispered, "I can't believe you have a boyfriend. Sasha was telling the truth! Introduce us you rude little girl."

Michonne blinked at the woman then tilted her head. That was her reaction?

She cleared her throat then said, "Rick... I would like to introduce you to my mom?" She introduced. It sounded like more of a question than an introduction but Rick still greeted the woman regardless. His eyes studied the ground as he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Rick Grimes."

"The pleasure is mine's... Now listen carefully Rick Grimes, I don't mind my daughter having a boyfriend and if it's okay with your parents, I don't mind if you come over from time to time but ONLY when I am in the house. I trust my choco but I ain't crazy. As long as you don't interfere with her good grades and behavior, I approve of you."

She turned to Michonne then said, " I trust you choco, please don't do anything that will break that trust. Now hurry and say goodbye to your boyfriend then come on in."

...

Rick smiled at his girlfriend when she walked happily into the classroom.

It had become a habit for her to sit behind him, poking him to get his atrention.

Today was no different.

He turned around to acknowledge her and she wore a big grin on her face obviously dying to tell him something.

"Guess what?" She asked in a whispered tone.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I have a job interview after school. My very first, I'm so excited!" She practically squealed.

"That's great, you'll do amazing." He meant the words he spoke to her, she was just the type of person that people wanted in their company, he knew she would do great.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and heard the other students oh and ah.

She rolled her eyes playfully and removed her arms remembering that they were in class and that the teacher would be arriving shortly.

...

"Choco! Come out please." Her mother begged through her closed door. "Baby it's not the end of the world, there's other jobs out there. Open up!"

Michonne swung the door opened with a frown on her face.

She had gotten so nervous at her interview that she completely bombed it. She was so embarrassed because she knew that she could do better. Damn nerves got the nest of her.

"Is she still locked in her room?" Sasha yelled from downstairs.

"She's out!" Her mom answered her back. "When need to visit your father. Come on, and please wipe your face. You are too pretty to be walking around with puffy red eyes."

Michonne wiped her face and grabbed onto her mom's hand.

"That's my pretty girl." Her mom smiled and she did too.

"Mama! Choco! Hurry up! Stop babying her!"

"Girl shut up, you aint one to talk."

They met Sasha at the bottom of the steps and exited the house together.

...

"Hi papa. How you feel?"

"I'm doing good girls. Thanks for coming."

"Where else would we be baby?" Her mother leaned over to kiss him.

Michonne and Sasha both groaned.

"Shut your mouths, I can kiss my man." She kissed him again.

"Guess what honey?" She waited for a second before saying. "Choco has a boyfriend, saw her kissing him out front." She snickered.

"Mama! I was not!"

"Hush!"

"Choco... He better be better than that last little boy Mike that broke your heart or I'll kill em."

"Daddy you always say that" Sasha scoffed. "You said that about my ex but he's still breathing." Said shook her head with a laugh "...unfortunately" She muttered

"He's a good guy honey, I trust her judgement."

They stayed and chatted with him for a while before it was time to go back home.

...

...

"Maggie! Hurry up in the bathroom!" Rick growled.

"Don't rush me! I'm fixing my hair!"

"It's been an hour! Hurry the hell up."

"Shut up! You just in a hurry to see Michonne~" She teased in a sing song voice.

Rick smacked his lips and rolled his eyes though she couldn't see him.

When she finally walked out the bathroom a gust of steam followed behind her.

"Goddamn you Maggie, I swear to god if you used all the hot water-"

"-you won't do a thing so shut it."

He entered the bathroom and slammed it behind him. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at his annoyance.

Maggie skipped down the stairs and greeted her father who was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Daddy, I think you are the only person in the world who still reads the newspaper. Most people get their news from the internet."

"I ain't most people sweetheart."

"I know. That's why we love you so much." She kissed his temple.

"I love you three too. It's almost time to go. Tell the others."

"My pleasure." She said with an evil smirk.

"Beth! Richard!"

She snickered when she heard Rick groan loudly.

...

"Hey Rick."

He groaned aloud when he heard her voice but he turned around to find that he was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you sounded like someone else."

The girl giggled. "Someone you don't like I take?"

"Something like that." He muttered. "So... what can I do for you um-"

"Francine. I'm Francine. " she giggled. "I don't expect you to know my name, I'm very...quiet, keep to myself, we're similar is what I'm trying to say." She blushed.

"Oh... well Francine... what's up?"

"Nothing I just though... maybe we could be friemds?"

"Sure.. I don't mind. That's fine with me."

"Great! I mean, um... sure. See you around Rick."

He watched her until she reached her group of friends and they all squealed as she tried to shush them.

Rick wondered what that was about.

His train of thought quickly shifted when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him.

He sat up a bit straighter and smile at her when she reached him.

"Hey." He encased her with a hug.

"Hi." She rested her hand on his cheek.

"You didn't talk to me in class. What's that about?"

"Well when I got there, the teacher was already there, you know how she is. She doesn't like me."

"Well, that's her loss. She's missin' out."

"Yeah, you could say that. Hey what do you know about Shane?"

"He's from the neighborhood... what about him?"

"He invited me to a party."

"No." He answered sternly.

"No?" She frowned at him.

"I don't want you to hang around him."

She laughed nervously. Her own mother barely told her what to do, so she was unsure how she felt about him shutting her down like that.

"You could come with me?"

"No Michonne. I don't want to."

"but I do..."

"Why?"

"Why not? I would like to get to know more people around here. I'm very careful, besides, my sister will be there."

He groaned and slid her hands from her waist averting his eyes.

"Rick, I want you to be okay with this, but...I'm not really asking you."

His eyes returned to her immediately and his eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"I mean... we're together but I still make my own decisions... I always have."

"So my opinion doesn't matter?" He frowned.

"Of course it does. Your word just isn't final. I would like to go to the party."

"What about Lori and those other girls?"

"What about them?"

"Well... if it's Shane's party, then in sure they'll be there too. That's something you want to deal with?"

She shrugged. "I just want to see what it's like here. I went to parties back home and it was fun, I'm just curious, if anything bad happens, I'll leave immediately."

For the second time, his eyebrows rose. "So you're a party girl? I thought you would be more into studying or something." He smiled shyly.

"No, not really and I am into studying. Just not all the time."

"Oh.. well you can go if you want, you pretty much told me my opinion is irrelevant."

"Hush, I didn't." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, how did the interview go?"

"So bad." She groaned.

Thinking about it made her cringe.

"I humiliated myself. The lady interviewing me asked me where I saw myself in five years and I said, "not working here." I literally thought I said it in my head. I didn't realize I said it aloud until I saw the way she looked at me."

Rick cackled at her awkwardness.

"It's not funny! I mean, I was telling the truth but I said it in a really condescending way. Then she asked why I wanted to work for them and I said because I need money."

Rick was laughing even harder and she like the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed this hard.

"Seriously though, who WANTS to work at clothing store and be yelled at all day by rude customers? Other than money? I can't find one reason to want to work there."

Rick returned his arms to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So you're beautiful and funny?"

His heart sighed as he stared into her eyes.

He saw the girl from earlier and her friends watching them and then he frowned

She ran her fingers through his hair then followed his eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"She told me her name is Francine? I met her today, she wants to be friends."

"Oh! That's good." Michonne smiled at the girl and waved.

Francine gave her a tight lipped smile and a wave.

...

Rick looked over his shoulder when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hi!" She said once she caught up to him. "The transfer student seemed close to you..." She said digging for information.

"She's my girlfriend..." He smiled shyly. He still wasn't used to being able to say he had a girlfriend.

"Oh!" His statement must've took her by surprise because she slowed her steps and her mouth was agape.

"Already?" She smiled tight lipped.

"We connected. We just clicked."

She nodded slowly going over the information she just received.

"That's a good thing Rick, I hope she doesn't mind if we are friends?"

"I don't think so, I already told her about you and she's fine with it. I think she knows she's all I want, so..."

Francine adverted her eyes to the floor as they walked down the hallway together.

She took a deep breath and frowned.

...

"Did you tell Rick?"

"Yeah, he knows we're going, I asked him if he wanted to come but he doesn't like this kind of stuff. He didn't like that I'm going but you know..."

"Well I can bet my arm he wouldn't like your little outfit.."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Michonne said as she looked down at her outfit.

She wore a black off the shoulder crop top, a pair of shorts that might as well been underwear, her black thigh socks and her studded combat boots. She added her spiked choker to finish her look.

" You look hot! But all the boys there will notice that and Rick is already a little insecure..."

"Awww, you look hot too sis and honestly, I don't care that people will notice."

"Alright now girl." Sasha shook her head. "Let's go."

...

"Damn new girl is hot!"

"Hell yeah, just look at her move." Shane whistled as he watched her on the dancefloor.

"Too bad she's taken." Abraham shook his head. "But I'm more into her sister, excuse me gents while I go track her down." He handed his beer to Shane and began his search for Sasha.

"Taken by who?" Shane asked Daryl frowning.

"Shy kid Rick."

"Grimes?" Shane's eyes bulged.

"Yep." Daryl chugged his beer.

"How in the hell..." his voice trailed off.

"Maybe she's into weird white boys?" Jim said coming up behind them.

"Man stop sneaking up on us. Creepy little bastard." Daryl grunted.

"Sorry man, I heard y'all talking bout the hot new chick and I wanted to be in on that. I would sell my damn soul to get a piece of that."

"I ain't that deep man." Daryl said.

"Hell yes it is." Shane said. "Hold my beer."

He shoved his beer into Jim's hands and walked over to Michonne joining her on the dance floor. She turned around to dance with him making sure there was ample space between them as she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

After a few minutes of innocent dancing, Shane decided to be bold and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Woah." She held her hand up. "I have a boyfriend." She tried to removed his arms from around her but his grip was tight.

"Yeah I know, mousey lil Grimes, he can't handle all that ass." He grabbed her ass and squeezed.

Michonne gasped then pushed him away from her angrily.

"Keep your hands off of me!"

"Calm down girl, I thought you wanted it."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You grabbed my ass!" She pushed him.

"You causin a scene. Calm down."

Michonne pushed past him angrily searching for Sasha, her night was ruined, she was done for the night."

Francine watched with a frown and followed after Michonne.

"Are you alright?" She asked as caught up to an angry Michonne.

"I'm fine. I'm looking for my sister."

"Oh. Sasha right? She was near the kitchen last I saw her. She was talking to that guy Abraham."

Michonne muttered a thanks and continued her search.

...

"Choco, are you going to tell me why we left early now?" Sasha asked as she sat on her sisters bed.

Michonne sighed dropping her head to her pillow. "Shane made me uncomfortable."

Sasha frowned at her.

"Sash... it was nothing serious... He just, well he grabbed my ass." Michonne admitted looking away from her.

"What the fuck? That is serious!" She said looking her in the face. "I'm going to fucking kill him! Just wait until Monday!" She growled.

"You're right, it is serious and I knew you'd say that. Never change sis." 


	6. Chapter 6

Lori watched Rick as he made his way down the hall.

She only half paid attention to what her friends were rambling about as she watched him.

When he was within hearing distance, she finally spoke.

"Did you guys see Shane and the new girl at his party? I feel so bad for Rick."

Her voice was louder than necessary and she knew they had reached his ears.

His body froze, only for a second, but she noticed it. He pretended not to hear a thing as he continued to his class.

A slow, satisfied, smirk appeared on Lori's face.

Francine clutched her books to her chest as she watched Lori with a frown. She couldn't tell what she said buy she didn't like the sinister look on her face.

...

"Hey." Michonne whispered as she sat in her seat behind him.

He tensed when he heard her voice. He had been thinking of how to bring up what he heard but he was afraid that she wouldn't like him questioning her. Would she think he was clingy? He just got her and he didn't want to lose her.

Could he even believe anything that came out of Lori's mouth? She was a spiteful person and though it may have looked like she didn't see him coming, he was sure that she had. Why else would she be talking so unnaturally loud? Had she planned for him to "overhear" her?

Either way, the visual in his mind bothered him. He had to ask her.

"Hey... How was the party?"

Michonne laughed nervously. "I haven't seen you since Friday and that's the question you ask." She playfully swiped his arm. "How was your weekend?" She asked with a smile."

"It was okay... How was the party?" He repeated.

Her smile fell and she studied his face. His eyes were everywhere but her face, it was as if he was afraid of what her answer might be.

Then she thought that maybe he had already heard about Shane invading her space the way he did.

She sighed and focused her eyes on her desk.

"I was going to tell you about Shane but-"

"Good morning class. Please pull out the homework I assigned and quiet down."

So it was true. She and Shane? Rick stared at her with a hurt expression on his face. He swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly took his eyes off of her to face the front.

"I'll tell you about it after class." She whispered.

Little did she know, they were talking about two very different incidents. She thought he looked hurt because Shane harassed her but in reality, it was because he though she and Shane had something going.

"Okay?" She asked when he didn't answer her. "Rick..." She tapped him. Still, he said nothing. "Ri-"

"Miss Anthony!" The teacher shouted as she slammed the pointer stick on her desk. "Stop bothering mister Grimes! I am tired of your disrespect towards me! One more word and to the office you will go young lady. See me after class, understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Thompson" Michonne sunk into her seat and frowned.

...

Michonne was hoping that Rick would have waited for her how she would have waited for him but she couldn't be too mad. Maybe he needed to be in his next class early or something. Or maybe he thought her chat with the teacher would have taken more time. Still, she wished he would have waited.

She had been trying to speak with him since this morning but it was almost like he was avoiding her.

Once it was time for lunch she went to look for him in the gym but surprisingly, he wasn't there.

She sighed and thought of where else he might be.

...

"You look sad." Francine said from the seat next to his.

He went to the library instead of the gym like usual. He couldn't face Michonne right now, he didn't want to know the full story of why happened with Shane. He wasn't sure his heart could take it.

Francine made a beeline for the library when she saw him heading in that direction.

"Is it because of what happened with Michonne and Shane?"

And for the first time since she followed him to the library, he looked at her face.

His features displayed his shock. So did everyone know except him?

"You were there?"

She nodded shyly.

Rick laughed humorlessly. His last hope that he was misunderstanding the whole thing, disappeared.

"I know how you must feel... It's not easy when people we care about are treated that way. But... don't you think you should be comforting her? She probably needs you..."

"Comforting her? What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Well... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that my girlfriend is interested in Shane."

"What!?" Francine drew her head back. "Rick, your girlfriend was with Shane but it was innocent until he grabbed her inappropriately. She told him she had a boyfriend and everything, she isn't interested in him." Francine frowned at him. What the hell story did he hear?

Rick stared at her with his mouth agape.

His shock turned into anger. Here he was pouting about some misunderstanding while she was probably seeking his help. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled.

"What do you mean grabbed her?"

"She was dancing, having fun, then Shane... touched her. " Francine said turning red from embarrassment. "I wanted to say something to him, but I just froze, I was too scared to help her. I'm sorry."

...

Sasha walked angrily through the cafeteria looking for Shane. She had been waiting for this since Saturday night when Michonne told her what happened.

She spotted Shane chatting up the cheerleaders from hell at the lunch table reserved for the absolute worst time of people.

When she was infront of him she flipped his lunch tray over causing him to flinch.

"Get the fuck up asshole."

"Um... who are you? Did I break your heart or something sweetheart?" Shane said as he rose from his seat slowly.

Lori and Jessie snickered but Sasha didn't find anything funny.

Sasha kicked him in his balls as hard as she could and Shane hunched over with tears in his eyes.

"You ever touch my sister like that again and I will shove my foot up your ass!"

Abraham watched her in awe as his friend rolled back and forth on the ground in pain.

Sasha felt someone approaching from behind her.

She turned around swinging her fist swiftly thinking it was one of Shane's groupies trying to sneak her, but it was Rick.

He caught her fist without flinching and looked down at Shane who was still on the floor in pain.

"Looks like you beat me to it."

She snorted. "Won't hurt to add some extra damage."

Rick arched his eyebrow then said, "you know what? That ain't a bad idea..."

He walked over and crouched down so that he could speak to Shane.

"I think you may have harassed the wrong girl this time around. You see, Michonne is not a piece of meat and I don't appreciate you treating her as such."

"Fuck you pizzaface."

The table exploded with laughter at the old nickname they had given Rick those years ago.

Rick stood slowly from his crouched position then nodded just as slow.

He took a calming breath before kicking Shane twice in the gut effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Piece of shit. " he mumbled as he angrily walked away from him. Sasha kicked him too before she followed behind Rick with a frown on her face. She was still pissed.

Maggie and Beth who had just taken a seat at the other side of the cafeteria missed the whole thing but saw the two of them angrily walking towards the exit.

"Richard! Sash!" She called them over loudly.

Rick and Sasha joined their table and Maggie laughed while asking, "why do you two look so angry?" Her laughter trailed off when she noticed neither if them laughed.

She cleared her throat. "Where's Michonne?"

"Probably looking for me. Dammit, I have to find her." He got up to leave but Sasha caught him by the arm.

"Wait!"

Rick looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to say what she had to say.

"We shoulda stomped him some more!" She shook her head whilst clicking her tongue.

He blinked at her as she mumbled under her breath. "Shoulda kicked him some more.. a damn shame."

...

As soon as he left the cafeteria he saw Michonne.

Her face brightened up at the sight of him..

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, where have yo-"

Her sentence was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Rick?"

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood." He voice shook and the words were mumbled as he had his face buried in her neck.

"Misunderstood what?"

He pulled away from her and looked at her shyly. "I thought... I thought you changed your mind about me and you were interested in Shane. I overheard... I shouldn't have assumed something like that."

Michonne frowned.

All this time he though something happened between her and Shane?

She sighed.

They really needed to work on his confidence. She didn't want him to be paranoid anytime she was away from him.

"Rick, I would never be interested in a pig like that. How could you think that?"

"Because... Shane would be a better choice. He's not awkward and he's experienced... I don't even know what to say to you half the time."

"Rick... You're amazing, Shane is in no way a better choice than you. Please don't think so little of yourself. I don't care if you're awkward or whatever. I think it's cute."

He blushed fiercely and tried apologizing again but he stuttered through his words. It was his nerves acting up again.

"Shut up and kiss me Rick Grimes." She whispered.

He swallowed hard then leaned in slowly kissing her lips timidly.

It was only a peck but it was still his first kiss and he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. He looked to his feet smiling widely hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" He could hear that she was smiling too and this caused him to look up. He wanted to see her perfect smile.

His eyes lit up at how happy she looked.

She grabbed his hand and they walked side by side glancing at each other ever so often. Smiling giddily as they caught each other's eyes.

...

...


End file.
